


ليال بلا نوم

by Vindart



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, I Literally Gave Malik A Yaoi Hand, M/M, NSFW Art, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindart/pseuds/Vindart
Summary: My AltMal drawings and short(very short) stories that I've made.





	1. Weary Nights

Altaïr wrapped his arms around Malik, sighing into his warm chest.

 

"Tired already, novice?" Malik sneered. Altaïr looked up at him with tired eyes. He spent most of his days in Jerusalem now. Malik would give him names to wipe from the history books in the morning, by night he'd come back to the bureau with fresh blood on his hands and nothing more than a desire to wrap his arms around his love and close his eyes. He was too tired for teasing tonight. Altaïr smiled weakly, taking Malik by surprise before he returned it.

 

"Rest now, Altaïr. Tomorrow you can stay with me at the bureau and help me with my work."

 

He hummed softly, laying his head against Malik's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Young Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for Malik looking weird all the time I promise I'll do better ;_;

 


	3. Regrets in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i call this one- Malik's Singular Yaoi Hand

Malik hated when Altaïr started to go deep into his own thoughts during the night. They were laying under the hollow roof of the bureau, enjoying the fresh air and starry night sky when Altaïr suddenly sat up. Malik heaved a sigh and sat up as well.

 

"What's wrong?" He would ask every time, even though every time he already knew the answer. Altaïr would never meet his eyes, only looked down at his own lap in shame. He wanted to tell Malik so many things, things the Dai already knew. How he regrets that day in Solomon's Temple, how sorry he was. He was so, so sorry. Instead he could only tremble and cry, because he couldn't lay his burdened thoughts on Malik. Malik, who had suffered so much because of his actions, yet still somehow loved him despite everything that happened.

 

He shifted until he was in front of Altaïr, using his remaining arm to pull him close to his chest. The assassin shook in his embrace, and it wasn't until he could feel his clothing turn wet that he pushed Altaïr back. Malik used his thumb to wipe away his tears and softly kissed his forehead.

 

"I know, Altaïr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to my hand-obsessed friends


	4. bonus




End file.
